


Frozen Heart

by JesterVang



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesterVang/pseuds/JesterVang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been three years since Lexa crushed the Ice Nation and avenged Costia's death.<br/>It has been three years since Lexa came into possession of a block of ice containing a young woman with blonde hair.<br/>It has been three years but something that the Ice Queen said before her death still worries Lexa.</p><p>"She will wake up when the stars fall, and when she does she will bring ruin to everything."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I know the summary is bad, probably one of the worst ones I've written, but give this story a chance.
> 
> Let me know what you think about it so far.

Being a Natblida meant that Lexa was revered as a goddess of some sort because of the powers that came along with the black blood. All Natblidas had their own powers but Lexa had powers over the earth. If she willed it the earth would split open and swallow her enemies whole. She could send tremors through opposing armies, successfully putting them in a state of disarray. Although with such power came dangers. It made her, and every other Natblida, a target.

 

So in order to protect the other Natblidas and herself she formed the coalition with the other clans. But in doing so she drew even more danger to herself and those who surrounded her.

 

So after Lexa had received the head of her lover, Costia, in a box from an Ice Nation messager she retaliated by declaring war against the Ice Nation. The messenger was killed of course.

 

After a few days of gathering supplies, weapons, and more importantly an army Lexa set out on a trek to Ice Nation territory. Most of her generals begged for Lexa to reconsider because Ice Nation was probably one of the more formidable forces out there, besides Trikru of course, but to no avail because Lexa still took her recently formed army and marched north to Ice Nation territory. Along with her came her closest friend, mentor, and most trusted general, Anya.

 

About half way through the trek they were attacked by Ice Nation scouts. ‘So much for the element of surprise’ Lexa silently thought to herself. Shortly after a few days of the first scouting parties attacks snow started to heavily fall down, which delayed them even more.

 

Although after a few more days they finally reached their destination.

 

Lexa stood in front of her army in the snow covered woods with the ice palace in sight. She stared with fiery eyes at the palace as the snow unrelentlessly fell down upon her and her warriors.

 

After what seemed like minutes Lexa raised the arm holding her sword and let out a war cry, signalling the start of the siege on the ice palace where Nia was holed up in. Following her a chorus of yells and shouts cried out.

 

As the first few warriors ran out from their hidden spots in the snow covered woods they were met with a hail of arrows, some of Lexa’s warriors were hit, their blood staining the snow red, while the others ran back for cover.

 

“Return fire, do not advance until a sizeable sum of their archers have been taken out!” Lexa shouted her commands and her warriors followed. Arrows were exchanged between the two forces and casualties were already piling up on her side, but no doubtedly they were adding up on the other side as well.

 

One, Two, Three, Lexa was counting the amount of arrows that she shot that landed on her mark. Four, Five, it seemed that the number of archers on the opposing side were either being pulled back or dropping at a considerably welcomed rate, for her, and an alarming rate for the Ice Nation.

 

Once the amount of arrows being exchanged between the two forces seemed to cease to an occasional arrow being let loose Lexa shouted out her command to advance.

 

Her warriors let out a synchronized yell as they all popped out from behind tree they were taking cover from the arrows from. The palace was tactically built up on a small hill so they had a disadvantage due to the fact that they had to run uphill while taking a few occasional shots from the remaining archers.

 

The gates of the palace creaked opened for a moment as a small force of Ice Nation warriors slipped out before closing the gates again. Lexa figured that the small force was sent out to face her army in order to stall for time, because there was no way whoever was leading this their pathetic excuse for a army would be foolish enough to think a small force could fend off an army of harden Trikru warriors.

 

As the two opposing forces met, for the first close quarters combat in this battle, the sounds battle cries were released on both ends and then followed by the sound of metal slamming into metal. Lexa had just cut down her third opponent when her army had overcome the small force, sent out to stall for time, and began making their way up the hill again.

 

Once they reached the gates of the palace Lexa motioned for the warriors carrying the battering ram to knock down the palace’s gates. Once they had successfully shattered open the gates they were met with hail of arrows flying out of the now open gates followed by a sizable force of Ice Nation warriors as they pushed through the gates.

 

Comparing Lexa’s army to the Ice Nation’s army, they were probably one for one.

 

As they pushed through the open gates while engaging in combat and taking fire from archer Lexa quickly scanned the battles looking for Anya while making her way through the short strip of land that separated the palace walls from the actual palace. Somehow somewhere through the process of moving towards the palace Anya had appeared at Lexa’s side ready for anything that comes their way.

 

Once they both made their way through all the carnage and death they found themselves running through the halls of the palace, speeding straight towards where the expected the throne room to be in.

 

As Lexa kicked opened the throne room doors and walked into the room with Anya by her side she came face to face with not Nia, but her royal guard, Ontari, who just so happened to be a Natblida. They all raised their swords and began circling each other.

 

“Well look who it is, the leader of the coalition that is destined to fail,” Ontari immediately quipped.

 

“Where is she? Where is your Queen?” Lexa was not asking questions, she was demanding answers.

 

Ontari ignored her question, “I’ve been waiting for you to come, I’ve always wanted to know, between us two, who would win in a fight.”

 

As Ontari spoke Anya took a step closer to Lexa and whispered, “I will keep her occupied while you search for Nia.”

 

Lexa gave a hesitant nod and right after Anya rushed forward and swiped with her sword only to be perfectly parried by Ontari as if she knew that Anya was going to attack. Ontari let out a short chilling laugh as she returned with a couple short slashes and quick jabs. Anya parried and returned only to have her sword knocked out of her hands and received and elbow to the face causing Anya to raise her hands to her face.

 

“Please, did you really think that your _dog_ would be enough to take me down?” Ontari said quickly after delivering a kick that sent Anya skidding back across the icy floor to where Lexa still stood.

 

“Shit, that fucking hurt,” Anya cursed to herself as she reached for her sword laying on the ground and getting back up.

 

“Go, find Nia and make her pay for what she did to Costia. I’ll deal with this fucking bitch,” Anya spoke in a voice that assured Lexa that Anya would be fine and not lose this battle.

 

Lexa gave another short nod as she backed out of the room and turned her back to the room as she sprinted further down the hall.

 

“You know you're going to die here all alone,” Ontari spoke as she twirled her sword around in her hands.

 

“You speak like you like you’ve already seen my death happen,” Anya responded while getting into a fighting stance.

 

Ontari let out another one of her chilling laughs that made Anya shiver as a sinister smile crept onto her face.

 

“Only a million times.”

 

* * *

 

As Lexa ran down the long hallways she noticed that every once in awhile there was a white marble statue placed to the side of the hallway. The statue was surprisingly not a statue Nia, but rather another woman. A woman who Lexa had never seen before, but before Lexa could inspect the statue any further she heard a voice coming from the room to her immediate left.

 

The doorway to the room was highly decorated. On both sides of the door there were statues of a warrior who looked battle ready with their swords already in hand and an entire suit of armor. Whatever was in this room was probably of value to the queen, otherwise why would she put such a display of strength in front of the doorway.

 

As Lexa pushed open the door and walked into the room she saw Nia down on her knees with her head down in front of another statue. No not a statue. A beautiful woman frozen in a block of ice.

 

Nia had her head down and from where Lexa was standing she heard Nia asking for forgiveness from this entity frozen in ice.

 

“What is this place?” Lexa questioned interrupting whatever was going on in the room prior to her arrival.

 

Nia, unsuspecting that someone else was in the room with her, was startled and frantically moved to stand up from her kneeling position.

 

“You have no right to be here in the presence of my goddess!” Nia angrily shouted at Lexa while waving her arms around like a madman.

 

Lexa, trying to make sense of the bizarre situation that she had found herself in, looked back and forth between the woman frozen in the ice and Nia. Then it clicked for Lexa. All of the magnificently sculpted marble statues that adorned the halls leading to this very room that held a remarkable resemblance to the woman suspended in the ice.

 

Nia worshipped the woman who was in the block of ice.

 

Lexa let out a scoff. “Your goddess? Then answer this, why is your goddess being held inside this block of ice by her own people like a prisoner?”

 

“She is not a prisoner!” Nia’s angry shout echoed throughout the high ceiling room.

 

“We have tried time and time again to awake our beautiful goddess up, we’ve even attempted to dig and melt through the near indestructible ice, but only to disappointedly fail to wake up our goddess,” Nia spoke with a hint of somewhat genuine sadness in her voice, although she received no pity from Lexa.

 

Lexa raised her sword and spoke, “Well it’s too bad isn’t it, you won’t live to see the day, if there will ever be a day, that your goddess awakes, because you're going to die right here, right now.”

 

Nia unsheathed her sword and responded, “She will wake up when the stars fall, and she does she will bring ruin to everything, Ontari has prophesied this.”

 

“Ontari? You mean that failure of a Natblida was blessed with the power of foresight?” Lexa questioned, although it would explain why Ontari was able to perfectly parry and attack earlier with Anya.

 

In the back of her mind Lexa was a little bit worried about having left Anya behind to deal with Ontari. If she had the power of foresight Anya would have a hard time dealing with Ontari, although Anya was Anya, she could come out of any situation on top no matter how challenging. Lexa somehow knew that she would be fine.

 

Nia interrupted her train of thought when she took a possessive step in front of the frozen woman and closer to Lexa, blocking her view of the frozen woman.

 

“No one, not even you, will take me away from my goddess.” As soon as those words left Nia’s mouth she lunged forward with her sword raised and the long awaited battle between the two commenced with a loud clash of metal.

 

The two lunged at each other and parried the others sword like they were performing a well rehearsed dance.

 

Occasionally a short slash or lunge would pass through the others defense and slice open skin, spilling a small amount of blood, but it was clear who was winning. Slowly but surely Nia was being pushed back, closer to the block of ice containing the woman.

 

Maybe it was the still ever seething rage that Lexa held for Nia, or perhaps it was the fact that Nia seemed to be having a mental breakdown of some sorts in the middle of their fight.

 

Nia was angrily shouted at Lexa. Something along the lines of “You can’t be in here”, “You’re disturbing my goddess”, and crazy yells or screams kept leaving Nia’s mouth. Nia’s movements were quickly becoming erratic as was her breathing. Nia was lashing out with little or maybe even no thought at all of how Lexa would return.

 

One of her lashes forced Lexa to take a step back and upon seeing Lexa back up to get away from one of her slashes Nia pursued with a forward lunge hoping to pierce her sword through Lexa. Although this was just the opportunity that Lexa had been waiting for.

 

With a tap of her foot to the floor the ground trembled and caused Nia to slightly lose balance. It was not much but it was enough. Lexa quickly knocked Nia’s sword out of her hands and delivered a kick to her lower stomach, knocking the air out of her lungs and sending her flying back a few feet.

 

Seeing Nia in a, most likely temporary, state of confusion and disarray at what just happened Lexa immediately seized the opportunity by proceeding to get behind Nia and dealing a slash to each of the backs of her legs, rendering her immobile.

 

Nia let out a short scream, that Lexa revelled in, as Lexa cut the backs of her legs and bringing her down to her knees facing her beloved goddess. Lexa then came up from behind Nia and reached around her, placing her sword to Nia’s throat. “Any last words you’d wish for your goddess to hear? If she even can.”

 

Nia let out a strangled cry as Lexa applied pressure to the sword currently threatening to slit her throat open. A short moment passed before Nia, bloody and on the verge of death, spoke, “I have failed you my goddess. May the frosts bless you.”

 

“Is that all?” The silence that ensued after answered Lexa’s question for her.

 

“Very well then. This is for Costia.” Right after Lexa spoke she applied pressure to the sword at Nia’s throat and effectively slit her throat.

 

Nia’s hands raised up to her throat as Lexa pushed her with force down onto the ground. Nia released a gargling noise as she layed on her side on the floor. She stretched one of her hands in the direction of her inanimate goddess, seemingly pleading for forgiveness from the unaware woman.

 

Although soon Nia’s body ceased any movements and Lexa was left in the room by herself with the woman frozen in ice.

 

The battle was finally over. Costia was avenged.

 

As Lexa stood in the room with Nia’s dead body at her feet she, for the first time, thoroughly scanned the woman suspended in ice right in front of her. Even through the blue-ish tint of the ice Lexa could tell that the woman inside had porcelain white skin accompanied by a head with luscious blonde hair. The woman was probably about Lexa’s height, maybe a little shorter. She was wearing a long white dress with specks of blue nearing the bottom of the dress, and her posture seem as if she were sleeping.

 

The longer Lexa stared the more she realized why Nia might have worshipped this woman. The frozen woman was undoubtedly one of the most beautiful woman Lexa had ever laid eyes on.

 

Shortly after Lexa had slayed Nia Anya stumbled into the room. Anya had certainly taken a beating but the fact that she was still breathing was a good sign.

 

“The word is that our army outside are victorious,” Anya said as she leaned against the door frame.

 

Lexa made forward to help Anya stand but Anya just raised her hands and denied assistance from Lexa.

 

“What happened to Ontari?” Lexa questioned.

 

“Well, that's something I’d like to know as well. During our battle she was beating my ass and then all of a sudden she clutched her head and let out a scream and then proceeded to angrily knock me out while crying about her queen. When I had woken up she was gone.”

 

Lexa just hummed in acknowledgement and Anya’s attention was brought to the woman suspended in ice.

 

“What the fuck is this?” Anya questioned.

 

“I don’t know,” Lexa quietly answered.

 

* * *

 

After the battle was over the spoils of the war being negotiated for by the other clans. Lexa, compelled by some unknown force, demanded that the woman frozen in ice was to be hers and that it be transported to Polis. Other than the woman Lexa really wanted nothing else from the Ice Nation.

 

On the journey south to warmer temperatures Lexa had fully expected the ice surrounding the mysterious woman to melt but the ice remained solid and barely even melted underneath the sun’s hot rays.

 

Once they reach Polis Lexa had the block of ice containing the woman placed in the room across from hers in the tower she lived in.

 

A few things about that day that she killed Nia still worried her. The fact that Ontari just disappeared without a trace was one of her worries. Lexa had learned that Ontari was a Natblida blessed with the powers of foresight, meaning she could predict the various futures. If Ontari was inclined to she could probably sneak past all of the guards in Polis and avenge her fallen queen.

 

Lexa’s other worry was about the woman in the ice block and what Nia had said. Nia had said that the woman in the ice would awake when the stars fall. What worried her was what the woman in the ice was capable of. Maybe this was a wasted worry and the woman inside the ice would never wake up, maybe Ontari’s prophecy of her waking up would be as wrong as her prophecy of Anya dying on that night. Maybe Lexa had nothing to worry about.

 

Lexa walked out of her room and into the room across from hers. When she entered the room she looked over the at frozen woman.

 

“Who are you?”

 

* * *

 

It has been three years since Lexa crushed the Ice Nation and avenged Costia's death. It has been three years since Lexa came into possession of a block of ice containing a young woman with blonde hair. It has been three years but something that the Ice Queen said before her death still worries Lexa. "She will wake up when the stars fall, and when she does she will bring ruin to everything." Lexa was beginning to think that Ontari was wrong in her prophecy about the skies falling down.

 

Although her conclusion began to shatter when Ontari showed up at the gates of Polis demanding an audience with Lexa.

 

When Ontari was escorted into the tower and up to where Lexa’s throne room was, by multiple guards who were more than willing to end her life right then and there, her confidence that the prophecy was wrong began to falter. Lexa sat and watched in silence from her throne as Ontari was brought in.

 

After a long period of silence Ontari spoke, “It’s is time.”

 

Lexa silently gulped and asked, “Time for what?”

 

“Time for the true queen of Ice Nation to awake,” Ontari responded.

 

And as if on cue a loud rumbling sound came from outside the tower. Startled one of Lexa’s guard tried placing his sword up to Ontari’s throat only to have Ontari reach out with lightning speed and disarm him, taking his sword into her own hands, and holding the sword at the guard’s throat. The room fell into an awed silence.

 

Another loud rumbling sound broke the silence that was beginning to settling in and Lexa got up off her throne and headed towards the balcony, and what she saw rendered her speechless. The stars were falling down.

 

From what Lexa could see one of the star was exploding and pieces of the star was falling down from the skies. There were hundreds of pieces of the star that was falling down, surrounded by flames.

 

Her attention was brought back to the situation in her throne room when Ontari shouted, “Where is she? Where did you put the true queen?”

 

Lexa stepped down from the balcony and motioned for her guards to lower their weapons and for Ontari to do the same. Ontari only applied more pressure to the sword at her guard’s throat emphasising her question more.

 

“She is across the hall,” Lexa spoke hesitantly.

 

Upon hearing this Ontari quickly got behind the guard she was using as a hostage and slowly backed up out of the throne room heading towards the room across the hall. When in the hallway Ontari was met with more guards who Lexa had to motion for them to step back and not take any action against Ontari.

 

Once across the hallway Ontari kicked open the door and stepped inside with her back facing the block of ice. As Ontari stepped into the room Lexa followed and stood in the doorway as her guards filed into the room.

 

Another rumbling noise rang through the tower followed by seemed like hundreds of other rumbling noises. After a few seconds everything was silent, and then the came the sound of one of the piece of the star impacting the ground. A loud crashing sound resounded throughout the tower.

 

At the same time that the first crashing sound occurred the ice block containing the woman frozen inside cracked. Then came the second crash along with the second crack. The third crash came and so did the third crack. To Lexa’s horror every single piece that of the star that crashed into the earth was followed by a crack on the ice block.

 

Soon came a barrage of pieces of the star crashing into the earth, and with those crashes came the cracks on the ice.

 

Once the barrage stopped the woman inside the ice was completely out of view because the cracks. The ice had yet to shatter so somewhere in the back of Lexa’s head she hoped that maybe, just maybe, there weren’t enough pieces of the star that crashed into the earth. But as if the gods were mocking her the ice block made a loud cracking noise and shattered into millions of pieces of ice right after that thought came into her head.

 

When the ice was in the process of shattering into millions of pieces onto the ground Ontari kicked the guard away from her, turned her back against Lexa and her guards, and knelt on the ground with head down and her arm tucked respectfully into her chest.

 

Standing in the center of all the pieces of ice was the woman who for the past three years Lexa had stared at and studied. The woman’s eyes were opened, revealing a pair of crystal blazing blue eyes that were seemingly peering into Lexa’s own eyes. The woman’s eyes then moved to look at the respectful position that Ontari was in.

 

The woman took one step. One single step. And the entire room’s temperature dropped considerably.

 

The silence that had settled into the room within the past few minutes was broken by one of Lexa’s guard drawing his sword. The first sword that was drawn made a metallic ringing sound, and that sound was followed by others. Soon enough all of Lexa’s guard had drawn their weapons and were pointing them at the recently thawed woman.

 

‘This is bad,’ Lexa thought to herself, ‘Very bad.’

 

“Put your weapons down!” Lexa shouted her command to her guard, but by then the woman had already perceived them as a threat to herself.

 

With a raise of one hand the ice shards lying about in the room sprung into the air, and when the woman motion her hand forward all the shards zoomed forward and pierced the bodies of Lexa’s guard. They all cried out in pain and agony. The people that remained in the room, that were not currently dying or already dead, now only consistent Ontari, Lexa, and the woman herself.

 

The woman took a step forward towards Ontari and placed her hand on her shoulder motioning for her to stand. Ontari acquiesced and stood up. The woman then walked over to Lexa, peered into her forest green eyes with her blazing blue eyes, and then side stepped and walked out of the room heading towards the base of the tower.

 

By then the guards had gotten the drift and they all backed up a considerable amount and sheathed their swords, but kept their hands on the hilt just in case. The pair made their way to the base of the tower with the guards and Lexa following them in silence. On the way down the tower Anya found Lexa and joined her side.

 

Once they made their way outside into the town that was Polis, people had begun noticing that their Commander and her guard were silently following a pair of woman. The entire town was deathly silent, as if speaking would bring about the ruin of everything, who knows maybe it would have.

 

The woman walked nonchalantly towards the gates of Polis, and at her side was Ontari. As the woman walked she seemed to shimmer, her white dress became impossibly brighter, and the aura around her made her untouchable. When they reached the gates of Polis she raised her arm and faced her palm towards the wooden gates. Almost immediately the gates were smashed to bits by huge chunks of ice that formed from a nearby well.

 

After the two stepped outside the woman and Ontari continued walking until they reach the treeline and disappeared out of sight.

 

Anya, still at Lexa’s side, spoke after a moment of extended silence, “Okay, what the fuck just happened?”

 

“I don’t know.” Lexa responded barely audible.

 

“What?” Anya questioned.

 

Lexa broke eye contact with the treeline that the two women disappeared into and looked at Anya, “I don’t know”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did blow up the Ark, but it's okay I'm still bringing in characters that where on board the Ark.
> 
> So, tell me what you think about it in the comments.
> 
> I'm sorry I won't have a lot of time within the next few weeks to write the next chapter, I just wanted to release the first as a test to see how it would do and so far I'm pretty happy with the results.
> 
> The next chapter might not come out for awhile, but I hope that those reading will wait until then.  
> Once again sorry for the delay that is about to happen.


End file.
